Well deserved
by ravenclawpride
Summary: Draco's husband has been ignoring him lately, and he's not happy. He better get a bloody good present for his birthday...H/D. Written for Draco's birthday 2012.


"What's got you looking so glum?" Blaise Zabini asked, sliding smoothly into the barstool next to Draco and signalling the bartender simultaneously.

"Nothing," Draco answered moodily.

"Not the fact that you'll be old in a few days?"

"Thirty two is hardly old, Blaise," Draco replied. "And besides, you're four months older than me."

Blaise grinned and took a sip of his Firewhiskey. "How's Harry?"

Draco sighed. "He's fine."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Is everything all right with you two?"

Draco sighed again and Blaise refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said, in a tone that really meant he did want to talk about it.

"Cut the bullshit, Draco. I had a crap week at work and I don't have the energy to play along. What's wrong?"

Draco glared at Blaise. "Fine, it's Harry. Ever since he got the Head Auror position, I've hardly seen him. I mean, we've only been married for six months, shouldn't we still be shagging like newlyweds –oh don't make that face - and going everywhere together? We didn't even get to have a honeymoon after our wedding."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"How can I, when he's hardly ever home?"

"Look Draco, I'm hardly the person to give out relationship advice. All I can say is, talk to him about it."

X

Draco entered their flat tiredly, having stayed at the bar with Blaise later than expected. He spotted Harry's Auror robes hanging by the door as he stepped in.

"Draco, is that you?"

"I should hope so."

Harry appeared round the corner with a grin. "Hey."

Draco managed a smile back as Harry pulled him in kissed him soundly.

"How was work?" Draco asked after they pulled apart.

Harry groaned. "Exhausting. I'm so glad to be home. Did you have a good time with Blaise?"

Draco shrugged as he followed Harry to the couch and sank down. "I guess."

Harry switched the television on and began flipping through the channels.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing on Tuesday night? Blaise and Pansy are arranging dinner for my birthday and..." Draco trailed off as he saw the disappointed look on Harry's face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, but Tuesday night is the team's briefing for one of the biggest cases we're working on. I really can't miss it. I promise you we'll celebrate your birthday on Wednesday night, just us two. You go have fun with your friends on Tuesday."

Draco nodded. "Fine." He made to get off the couch, but Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Draco. I am sorry. You know I wouldn't miss your birthday but this briefing is really import-,"

Draco cut him off with a sigh. "I understand." He got off the couch and headed to their bedroom.

X

"Chin up, mate!" Blaise said, slinging an arm around Draco's shoulder as they entered _La Forchetta, _their favourite Italian restaurant on Diagon. "We'll have a proper good time tonight, I promise."

"We will," Pansy chipped in. "Daphne, Theo and Greg will be here, and it'll be just like old times."

Draco appreciated his friends' efforts to cheer him up, but really, his husband's absence from his birthday dinner had already ruined the evening.

They were greeted at the counter by the friendly owner, who then led them towards their table at the back of the restaurant. Draco tried to pull himself out of his foul mood, if only for his friends' efforts, and despite himself, started to cheer up. It would be good to spend some time with his old friends, and the food here really was spectacular. He visualised the cheesy porcini risotto, accompanied by a large glass of red wine...or maybe he'd have the lamb with gnocchi...

"SURPRISE!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Draco looked up in shock to see a huge tableful of not only Daphne, Theo and Greg, but his mother, his Aunt Andromeda, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Luna and most importantly, Harry.

"What..." Draco turned to Blaise and Pansy, who were both sporting huge, shit-eating grins.

"Happy Birthday, mate," Blaise said.

He turned back as Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around his shocked husband. "Surprised?" he asked softly.

"Did you plan this?" Draco replied.

"Yes. I've been feeling so bad about being so busy with my job and not spending time with you, I decided you needed something extra special for your birthday."

Draco smiled and punched Harry in the arm. "I can't believe you put me through all this."

Harry laughed and tightened his hold on Draco. "Forgive me?"

"Always." He leaned in and kissed Harry gently, who brought a hand up to cup Draco's cheek and deepened the kiss, ignoring Ron's immature whistle in the background.

"Come on," Harry said, after they pulled apart. He took Draco's hand and pulled him towards the table. "Let's go celebrate your birthday."

X

It was almost midnight, and around half the party remained at the table, relaxing and chatting with glasses of wine. Andromeda and Teddy had left much earlier, as had Narcissa, who kissed Draco fondly before she left, commenting that she should 'let the young ones enjoy the night.' Daphne and Theo had to get home to their eight-month-old son, and Luna had left too, explaining she had an early morning hunt to go to. What sort of hunt, no one bothered to ask.

Harry leaned toward Draco, letting the lazy conversation carry on without them.

"Ready for part two of your present, Mr Malfoy?"

"Depends if it involves our bed or not," Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry laughed and stood, pulling Draco up with him. "Better."

They bid goodnight to their friends and exited the restaurant, into the cool night air of Diagon Alley. Harry turned to face Draco in the middle of the street and extended his palm, which held an old, rusty key.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. "That had better unlock something good, Potter."

Harry merely laughed and took Draco's hand, placing it on top of his open palm.

There was a flash of blue light, and they disappeared.

X

They landed on a smooth timber floor. Harry was holding Draco tightly, and he gently loosened his hold as Draco looked around in awe.

They were in a beautiful, sunlight-filled room, decorated in tasteful pale shades and light blonde wood. A huge bed stood in the middle, gauzy white curtains draped over it. There was a table, holding a champagne bottle, two glasses and a platter of fresh fruits. The room opened out through two huge, timber and glass doors, and onto the most beautiful beach Draco had ever seen. Palm trees swayed gently, framing an isolated white sandy beach and an expanse of pale blue, sparkling clear calm water.

Draco turned in shock. "What...Where are we?"

Harry smiled gently. "We're on our honeymoon."

"What?"

Harry took Draco's hands in his. "A long overdue honeymoon."

Draco blinked. "But...your job?"

"It's all settled. I'm all yours for the next two weeks." Harry's expression turned serious. "Draco, I'm so sorry that I've been so busy with my job. I know I promised we'd go away and have a proper honeymoon once things quietened down, but I kept postponing it...You've been so great, and I don't deserve it."

Draco smiled. "I can't believe you planned all this."

"_You_ more than deserve it. I promise I'll make more time for us in the future."

"Good. I love you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in. "I love you too."

"Where are we, anyway?" Draco asked again.

"A private island off the coast of Australia."

"_Private_?"

"Yup. All ours for the next week."

Draco frowned. "I thought you said two..."

Harry grinned. "And then we're off to New York for another week, where I plan to take you shopping wherever you like."

Draco laughed delightedly and pulled Harry towards the bed. He flopped down on it, yanking Harry down with him.

"You certainly are making up for lost time."

"Mm-hmm...," Harry replied, reaching for Draco's shirt and unbuttoning it. "Why don't I start right now..."

**Happy Birthday to my favourite Slytherin! **


End file.
